


Для протокола

by kuzzzma



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Year 0 (Stand Still Stay Silent)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma
Summary: Мир катится к чертям и солдат армии Дании ведет хронику происходящего вокруг.





	Для протокола

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For the Record](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857455) by [SectoBoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SectoBoss/pseuds/SectoBoss). 



> I want to thank author of the original text [SectoBoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SectoBoss/pseuds/SectoBoss) for being so kind to let me translate it.  
> Отдельное спасибо моей бете - [Ruuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuri/pseuds/Ruuri).
> 
> Переведено для команды [WTF Stand Still. Stay Silent 2018](http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5562535) на Зимней Фандомной Битве 2018.

_Нижеследующий текст является транскриптом документа, обнаруженного Копенгагенской Экспедицией 90г. Данный манускрипт считается свидетельством событий 0 года за авторством солдата Королевской Армии Дании. Точная хронология не может быть установлена из-за отсутствия в документе датировки, однако предполагается, что документ охватывает период в 2-3 недели, следующие за эвакуацией Карантинной Зоны Каструпа._

***

Я могу хотя бы записать это все. Нет лучшего занятия, раз солнце уже садится. Скоро будет слишком темно, электричество уже отключили. Может, получится дневничок, будет что показать внукам, когда все закончится. Хех.

Приказ пришел вчера вечером: свернуть лагерь, оставить Каструп, встретиться с кораблем на берегу, направляемся к Борнхольму. Оставить гражданских, оставить инфицированных. Кажется, правительство - то, что от него осталось - оставило попытки удержать Зеландию. То, что от нее осталось.

Так что мы упаковали все в ночи, с планами покинуть дислокацию до восхода солнца, чтобы никто не заметил маневра. Официально - чтобы избежать паники. Неофициально? Чтобы нам не пришлось смотреть им в глаза во время отхода. Некоторых отправили саботировать немногие оставшиеся на ходу машины, чтобы инфицированные не могли последовать за нами. Полночи прошло за перерезанием кабелей зажигания и топливных трубок - с тем же успехом могли бы перерезать им глотки. Было бы милосерднее.

Удалось улизнуть и предупредить Карен. Медицинский персонал не был внесен в списки для эвакуации - слишком велик риск заражения. Но невозможно было не предупредить - иначе дерьмовый был бы из меня жених. Длинно сказание, но она убедила меня остаться. До сих пор не верю. До сих пор не хочу верить. Но она отказалась оставлять своих больных, и я, поехавший крышей влюбленный болван, не могу оставить ее.

Вот уже и звук моторов не достигает слуха, растворился вдали. 

Если я когда-нибудь встречу капитана Стефенсена снова, пристрелю подонка. Клятвенно обещаю.

***

Прошел день с бегства нашей роты. Роты... По факту, больше не моей - я теперь, судя по всему, в ранге дезертира.  
Настроения в городе быстро сгущаются. Несколько других солдат тоже остались, кто-то сознательно, кто-то по недосмотру. Гражданские плюют в нас на улицах, называют предателями, подонками и чем похуже. Мне нужно избавиться от формы. Я здесь не так долго, чтобы примелькаться - нас перевели сюда из Ригсхоспиталет лишь несколько дней назад.

Удалось добыть кое-каких шмоток в закромах разграбленного магазина. Я буду сносить крах цивилизации в дешевой парке, карго-портках и розовом худи с Hello Kitty. Апокалипсис с вершин стиля.

***

Иисусе..

Мне приходила мысль, что все может начаться… но что так… На обратном пути после укрепления забора по периметру мне на глаза попалась огромная толпа, штурмующая дом. Они вытащили оттуда пару парней в форме из числа оставшихся в городе солдат. Мальчишек, совсем зеленых. Их выволокли и поставили на колени, и какой-то толстый хер в костюме зачитал с помпой список “обвинений”, вменив им оставление людей Каструпа на произвол, предстательство и прочую бредятину. Меня понесло в первые ряды толпы… Не знаю, зачем. Нужно было сбежать.

Толстяк закончил со своим списком и подвел итог, обратившись к толпе - я даже не помню, что же он там сказал... И вдруг все просто стали их избивать - кулаками, кусками кирпича, палками, всем, что оказывалось под рукой… Забили их до смерти прямо там, посреди улицы - двух пацанов в униформе, плачущих и умоляющих о пощаде. Мне казалось, один из них узнал меня, пока толпа разрывала его на куски, но у меня нет уверенности.

После, когда все разошлись, мне удалось подобрать их жетоны. Рядовой Александер Стенгер и рядовой Рикар Йокумсен. Кто-то же должен записать их имена - кто, если не я.

***

Мы укрываемся в отеле теперь. Здесь еще есть кое-какая еда на кухне и из кранов что-то еще течет, что не так уж плохо в данных обстоятельствах. Люди приняли того толстяка в качестве своего лидера. Кажется, теперь он главный - не знаю, почему, и кто он вообще такой. Карен не возвращалась из госпиталя последние день-два, и я начинаю волноваться. Возможно, схожу туда, хотя это и не рекомендуется. Если подумать - до меня не доходило никаких вестей из окрестностей Каструпа в последнее время. Кажется, что все уединяются в своих собственных закутках, опасаясь всех остальных. Незнакомцы могут быть носителями, незнакомцы могут украсть твою еду, чужие могут сделать то, чужие могут это... Терпение людей висит на волоске. Радуюсь, что мой пистолет со мной.

Спалось плохо последние несколько дней. Странные сны и кошмары. Ничего удивительного, учитывая все происходящее.

***

Карен вернулась из госпиталя сегодня утром. Ни слова не сказала, просто сплозла вдоль стенки на пол и начала плакать. Мои объятья и утешения хоть как-то помогли ей успокоиться. Думаю, после Ригсхоспиталет и того, что творится здесь, ярких впечатлений ей уже достаточно. Откровенно говоря, это чудо, что она сама не подхватила Сыпь. Утешимся же этой скромной милостью Всевышнего.

***

Жирдяй - его зовут Фискер, кстати - созвал сегодня собрание в лобби. Разглагольствовал о том, что мы не можем ждать спасателей, которые явно не спешат к нам, сказал, что надо валить из Каструпа, пока еще есть возможность. И куда податься? - был мой вопрос. Не ответил. Прошла всего неделя после бегства вояк, и идиот забыл, что это была карантинная зона. Насколько все плохо здесь - за периметром все еще хуже. Была мысль рассказать им про виденное мной в Ригсхопситалет, о том, что происходит с теми, кого Сыпь не убивает... Но кто мне поверит?

Карен не вернулась в госпиталь. Говорит, нет смысла больше.

Ситуация с кошмарами становится хуже. Нужно держать себя в руках, если не ради себя - то ради Карен.

***

Они ушли.

Собрались и ушли в ночи. Бросили меня, Карен и нескольких прочих позади. Думаю, сочли нас неблагонадежными или пораженцами, или еще кем. Подонки.

Мы теперь тоже не можем оставаться в отеле. Как только молва о том, что все его защитники ушли, разойдется, это теплое местечко превратится в лакомый кусок для мародеров всех мастей.

***

Нам повезло. Нашли церковь с несколькими выжившими. Священник - неплохой мужик, позволил нам присоединиться. Отец Троэльсен его имя. Мой день прошел в заколачивании окон и организации других защитных мер на случай, если кто-то нагрянет. “Случайно” пронзив гвоздем витражного Иисуса, не могу не признать случившегося со мной в этот момент катарсиса. Старик в небесах знатно кинул нас.

У нас есть еда и вода, и кров над головой. Пара стволов, оставшихся от армии. Не так уж плохо, пока мы планируем, что делать дальше.

***

Глянув сегодня на календарь впервые за черт знает сколько времени, не могу скрыть изумления - мы закрыли границы всего лишь месяц назад. Месяц назад все, что беспокоило меня - это как получить отпуск, и заботы по планированию свадьбы. А теперь не факт, что мы доживем хотя бы до декабря. Как все могло случиться так быстро?

Радио накрылось медным тазом. Раньше нам удавалось ловить экстренные сообщения и трансляции из других коммун выживших, но сейчас все постоянно прерывается статикой. Я все думаю, что улавливаю в этом шуме голоса, обрывки слов и фраз, крики… Остальные думают, что я схожу с ума. Возможно, они и правы.

Я думаю, отец Троэльсен подозревает о моем армейском прошлом. Не знаю, как вести себя. Люди до сих пор разозлены предательством, и по праву. Карен, конечно же, поручится за меня, но послушают ли они ее?

***

Поговорили с отцом Троэльсеном. На мое признание про армию он сказал, что давно догадался. Старик умнее, чем кажется. На мой вопрос, планирует ли рассказать остальным, он ответил, что у нас у всех есть свои скелеты в шкафу, и этот груз лучше оставить в прошлом. Думаю, он прав.

Пришла идея захватить с собой радио, отправляясь на поиски припасов. Рискованно, если кто-то услышал бы, но мне хотелось проверить, не найдется ли место, где прием получше. В некоторых местах действительно ловится чище, но чем ближе к госпиталю, тем хуже. Несколько других зданий тоже, кажется, блокируют сигнал, включая нашу церковь. Клянусь, в шуме что-то проскальзывает.

***

Пиздец.

Нам всем пиздец.

Ночью меня разбудил Троэльсен, направлявшийся в подвал. Первая мысль была - ну пошел отлить, но он не возвращался целую вечность. В результате его розыска обнаружилась примечательная картина. Полуоткрытая дверь в подвале - сколько раз проскакивали днем мимо нее, она всегда была заперта, а отец утверждал, что ключ потерян и что там внутри все равно лишь старые метлы и инвентарь... Гондон открыл ее, его голос доносился изнутри. Во мне проснулось недоверие, нужно было проверить - хотя бы одним глазком заглянуть…

Не знаю, кем для него была эта штука, привязанная там. Жена? Ребенок? Мать? Друг? Невозможно и предположить. Ничего человеческого там не осталось, кроме глаз. Думаю, оно увидело меня, даже если он и не заметил.

Подонок кормил это, говорил с ним. Трогал. И все без маски…

Все кончено. Мы, должно быть, уже все заражены.

***

Разговор с Троэльсеном состоялся, когда все остальные ушли пополнять припасы. Даже будучи прижатым к стенке, говнюк утверждал, что не понимает, о чем я говорю. Мы схватились. До сих пор не знаю, была ли его смерть умыслом с моей стороны или нет... При нем нашелся ключ, и теперь его тело заперто с этой штукой в подвале. Дождусь возвращения остальных - предстоящее дело требует подготовки.

Моя шея чесалась последние день-два. Теперь я знаю причину.

***

На дворе ночь, 11.45, если часы верны. Все остальные спят. Мое дежурство - первое, дескать, буду ждать возвращения отца Троэльсена. Народ с горечью воспринял новость о том, что он исчез, но мне удалось уверить их, что с ним все будет в порядке.

Я собираюсь завернуть мой дневник во что-нибудь и положить на хранение в жестянку или банку, чтобы защитить от плесени. Я все еще надеюсь, что кто-то найдет его - хотя и представить не могу, кто это может быть.

Нас здесь 12 человек, считая эту тварь внизу. В моем пистолете - 11 патронов. Математика не была моим коронным предметом в школе, но я тем не менее верю, что знаю решение этой задачки. По одной на каждого. А я? Я верю, что смогу что-то придумать.

Я не позволю Сыпи поживиться и нами.

Найденая мной подушка заменит глушитель.

Карен, мне так жаль. 

Если кто-то найдет эту запись, я рекомендую санитара Карен Лунд и рядовых Стенгера и Йокумсена быть представленными к награде за отказ покинуть тех, кого они клялись защищать, и за демонстрацию отваги даже перед лицом неминуемой смерти.

С этим пора кончать.

Подписано: _Сержант Анна Якобсен. Ютландский драгунский полк_

***

_Данный документ был обнаружен членами экспедиции в здании церкви во время миссии по пополнения запасов продовольствия. Запись в полевом журнале капитана Эйде о данной миссии содержит информацию об обнаружении в церкви 10 тел. Причиной смерти для них всех стал единичный выстрел в голову, предположительно во время сна. В церкви также были обнаружены 2 тролля. Один был найден мертвым в подвале. Второго капитан Эйде описывает как необычно покорного, не оказавшего сопротивления и убитого без затруднений._

_Харальдюр Сигурдссон , Скальд, Архив Северного Совета._


End file.
